Together
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: Post BKO Daimon did not stop letting Baelheit draw upon her power because the words of a foolish child had swayed her mind. Those words had not. There was another reason that she stopped lending her power to Baelheit that none of them could understand.


**Summary: **Daimon did not stop letting Baelheit draw upon her power because the words of a foolish child had swayed her mind; those words had not. There was another reason that she stopped lending her power to Baelheit that none of them could understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Baten Kaitos: Origins _or anything related to it. Owning a copy of the game merely to stare at all the good looking men doesn't count as owning the franchise.

* * *

I remember him asking me if what we were doing was right. I remember that I had answered that it was. What we have done has always been in the best interests of society as a whole. Never once have we wanted to cause pain and suffering to the people of this world if we could possibly avoid it. When they tried to stop our promachination efforts, we were forced to retaliate. Isn't that how all things work? Everyone retaliates against someone who goes against them. They should have seen it coming.

While I was wandering in Nekton, I found out many wondrous things. Death offers so many more opportunities than life does, in terms of discovery. In life, it takes so many long years of hard work and research to discover things; in death one must merely look in the right places, talk to the right people, to find things they never imagined. Nekton was the perfect place to find knowledge. It is a haven for spirits from all worlds, for few living people ever enter that sanctuary.

I was entranced by the thought of machina. The woman who spoke of it to me had been an executive in her former life and world of some big business that had created machina. In death, she had had all the time she could hope for to refine her ideas and discover new things machina could be used for. It held so many benefits for all people if they were willing to accept it. Her world was so different than mine, but I knew that we could use it too. But, I was dead, and I had no way of using it or creating it.

I never expected Baelheit to show up in Nekton.

His robes were ragged, his hat was lopsided and his face unshaven. His hands were bloody from brambles and tree branches; his shoulders were slumped and his eyes were welling up with tears. I was shocked to see him so; I was happy to see him at all. I wanted to embrace him but I could not, for I was dead. The dead cannot truly embrace the living. I sat in my usual tree, legs dangling and my eyes glued on him.

"I want to die," I heard him say; "I'm ready to die."

He may have been ready to die then, but I was not ready for that. I didn't want him to die. I clutched my branch harder, my ethereal hand as delicate as in life. I didn't want him to end up as I had. He still had so much vitality, and his mind was brilliant. It would be such a shame to waste such genius. He had so much time ahead of him, and here he wanted to end it all now. No, I could not –would not—allow it.

_No! _I cried from my tree, _Don't die! Hang on!_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" his hand went to the hilt of his sword. I smiled sadly. He could not see me; no living person could see the spirit of a dead person. I hopped down from my branch and landed on my feet. He could not hear it; the sounds of a spirit can only be heard by other spirits. We are not like the living.

_You're going to live! _I insist. _I don't want you to die._

"Who are you? Answer me!"

He was the same man, direct and demanding. I squatted down in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. I wished he could see me. _My name is…Daimon. _That was my death-name. Everyone received a death-name when they passed into spirit form. I almost envied those who went straight to the afterlife.

"Daimon…?"

_Yes. And you are Baelheit._

"How--?"

_I know many things. You can't die here. _I laugh. _Let me bond you. Please?_

He consented and I was overjoyed. I was so happy, and I showed him everything I knew, everything I had learned, about machina. And he too was overjoyed by the prospect of it. I sorrowed for his guilt over the death's he had caused and the damage he had done (though, in my opinion, it was not his fault at all but that of the Emperor Olgan).

Together, we went about creating machina. I lent my strength to him and he channeled it into his work. Renewed and with a new purpose, he devoted himself to his work. He created a body for Milliarde, and he created so many wondrous things for the good of society. But we knew that wasn't enough. We were both educated people. History is doomed to repeat itself, and thus people would surely end up too powerful for their own good and start yet another useless and bloody war.

We wanted to avoid unnecessary killing. The War of the Gods didn't have a point to it. It was people murdering each other without thought. They poisoned the land so much that it had to be torn asunder and set afloat in the sky. If that happened again, it would be impossible to save people. Everyone would die no question. But with a man-made Island, that could be avoided. It would not be sullied by the pride and poison of "gods".

They weren't gods; they were fools. They were men and women who were power hungry but too powerful to live together in harmony. Thus, chaos spread. No, we would not let such a thing happen ever again. People would be safe, and then they would thank us. We didn't want fame or glory. We just wanted people to be safe. It was our only concern. Together, Baelheit and I made a wondrous team. We were in perfect harmony with each other.

I think back now to the day he died, which was not so long ago. That boy with a piece of the evil god inside of him; his words did not change my mind. Those children may like to think so, they may like to assume that they swayed my mind, but the truth of it is that they did not. Unlike a malideiter, who can remain with the accursed god for all their life, a spirit cannot remain with their hosts forever. A spirit is like a ghost; we remain because we have something unfinished and when we have accomplished it, we truly die.

I did not stop lending my power to my lord Baelheit because I had changed my mind. I stopped because I myself no longer had any power to lend. I was dying as surely as he was. I had accomplished what I had set out to do; I kept the love of my life alive long enough to try and save all people from certain destruction. I truly loved the people of the world, and so did he. We wanted to save them, and we had tried. If we succeeded, I will never know, for in the afterlife, you cannot see the living world. I will never know. I am no longer a spirit.

"Wife!"

But I am not alone now. Our daughter will be fine without us, I am sure. But Baelheit and I are together again. For now, at least. I had not told him my identity when I first bonded him because it would have been such a shock. He would never have believed his dead wife was his spirit. But as he died, he knew. I did not tell him, but he knew, and he spoke his love for me.

"Baelheit," I reply, sinking into his warm embrace. "We are together."

He smoothes my hair and murmurs incoherent words.

It is so good to be together again, so good to know we tried our very best to do the best for the world. Whether they accept our efforts or reject them completely, at least we did what we thought was truly right. For really, isn't the point of life? To do what you think is truly right with the time you have? I was lucky; I was given some extra time.

"Together at last, my love."

* * *

I actually really like this one. In case anyone was confused, she was in the afterlife throughout this whole oneshot. And of course, she was a spirit in Nekton. I think most of it made sense though. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
